Looks ARE Decieving
by charlandR5glee
Summary: What if what went down after Smooth Criminal wasn't as calm... SUCK @ SUMMARIES! T for abuse and swearing, but I won't drop F bombs.


**Okay, so everybody's doing a Sebtana fic nowadays soooo I feel that I should join them.**

**BTW! Most of this will probably NOT happen in Michael and it's probably not true.**

**And I am still not Ryan Murphy.**

**Told in Sebastian's POV**

**ENJOY!**

_You're been struck by_

_A smooth criminal_

By the last note, I was almost panting.

As I glanced at the cello guys, their bows were completely ruined. Sucks for them.

Santana was glaring at me. "Okay, listen, Smythe. You best stay the hell away from my boys of I will go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS on your ASS, daddy or not."

I rolled my eyes. I'd had enough of this Latina.

"Okay, listen here, ho. You may have all the wimps and wussies at McKinley trembling in their stupid Letterman's. But not me. I can clearly see that you just throw insults to hide how cowardly you truly are. Have you ever thought about your so-called-girlfriend? How do you think she feels? From what I heard, when you outed, you outed her too. Maybe she didn't want that? You think you're so hot because you have all this new attention from guys wanting threesomes, but face it Santana, you're just a spoiled, bitchy slut who's going nowhere in life." And then it happened.

I raised my hand for emphasis and _Santana flinched_.

Hard.

Only then I noticed that there were tears streaming down her face.

I surprisingly softened and realized what I just said, "Santana-"

But she ran away as fast as a girl possibly could in 5 inch heels.

Shit, what have I done?

The next day in warbler practice, Jeff was practically _begging _us to do McFly. Idiot.

Suddenly, an airy, feminine voice asked, "Excuse me, I need to talk to Sebastian Smythe."

Everyone turned to see a blond girl in a McKinley Cheerios uniform. I raised an eyebrow, stood up and walked over to her.

"_A votre service, mademoiselle." _I purred.

"What?" The girl asked, numbly.

I rolled my eyes and led her into the other room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Brittany S. Pierce and you can go to hell, Sebastian Smythe." Brittany declared calmly.

I raised my eyebrow again, "And why should I do that, Miss Brittany?"

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, "Because you hurt my girlfriend."

I realized, "Ohhh, so _you're_ the bitch's girlfriend."

"Don't call her that." She sternly replied.

I shot back, "Why not?"

Brittany sighed, "Do you know what happened the last time someone seriously told Santana off? She got outed and was disowned."

My eyes widened. I hadn't heard that part of the story. Brittany continued,

"Santana may look strong, but she's really the weakest person I know. Sooner or later, I feel like she may shatter. What scares me is, I think you just did."

I was speechless, until I remembered something, "When I was talking to her, I casually raised my hand and she noticeably flinched."

Brittany looked down sadly. "The jocks at our school beat her up a lot because she 'made the school even more gay than it already was.'"

It was then that I realized I was crying.

Me. Sebastian Smythe. CRYING.

Holy shit.

The next day, I went on a little, ah, field trip to McKinley.

Since Dalton gets out earlier than them, I arrived just as their school was ending.

All of a sudden, I was met by a slap in the face.

By Kurt Hummel.

"Why are you here, Craigslist?" Kurt demanded.

I held my cheek, "Damn, Hummel. I'm not here to flirt with your precious man. I need to apologize to someone. I know." I added the last part from the look on Kurt's face.

Then, I continued my journey to find the spicy Latina.

Finally, I saw her curvy silhouette… In a cheerios uniform.

Damn, is every girl here one of them?

Right before his eyes, he saw two huge guys in Red and White letterman jackets pull her to outside.

I quickly ran after them, careful to avoid them seeing me.

To my absolute horror, Brittany was right.

They were punching Santana and throwing her around the bleachers.

Something inside of my snapped. My vision went red with fury.

Before I could stop myself, I went behind one of the jocks and punched the back of his head, knocking him out.

The second one was holding Santana and chucked her to the other side of the football field. While I was distracted by that, he punched me in the eye, probably giving me a lovely shiner.

I punched him, threw him to the ground and hit the pressure point on his shoulder. "LEAVE!" I yelled louder than I ever thought possible.

I must've looked pretty intimidating, because the jock scrambled away.

Sighing in relief, I sprinted over to Santana. She was crying to herself.

I immediately went up to her and wrapped her into a hug. She cried onto my shoulder.

My blazer was probably ruined, but I didn't give a damn.

Once she was done, Santana tilted her head at me, "Why are you here?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't know anything about you and I thought I did. But I don't think those guys will be bothering you anymore."

Santana chuckled and leaned on my shoulder, "Thanks, Sebastian. You know, maybe you're not as annoying and shit as everyone says you are."

I took that as a complement and replied, "You too."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
